


Home is where the heart lies

by Not_So_Good_Writter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Good_Writter/pseuds/Not_So_Good_Writter
Summary: Jessie and James left without saying muchNot even a goodbye was spared to them(Takes place after the final episode of Sun and Moon)
Kudos: 6





	Home is where the heart lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!  
> Criticism is welcome. Just be nice and keep in mind english is not my first languaje

Mimikyu woke up. Yesterday was quite a ride, for he decided that he would no longer live on spite and hatred. He was letting that stupid Pikachu go and be as loved as it wants. It took him way too long to realise this, but he was just as loved as that yellow rat

He looked around, trying to find the comforting precense of his family. When he didn't find it, he decided to wait

.... It's been an hour and he's getting sick of waiting, so he went to Bewear instead. "Where is home?" He asked her "Home?" She hummed "I thought this here was home" she said while craddling her little Stufful "No" he quickly said "She's pink, he's purple. They're home. This is just house"

She stopped craddling Stufful when she heard this. This was going to be more complicated than she thought.

After a small pause she looked at him and said "Well, they seem to have a busy life. A life that does not allow them to keep some of their friends". She remembered the mean looking guy that was asking for "results", and the way their pink and purple friends looked at them. Something told her Mimikyu and Mareanie wouldn't be with their friends if they got to go. It was for the best, in the end.

Mimikyu didn't understand any of this "They left us behind" He was shaking. Never a good sign "They **left us behind!!** " he yelled as he stormed out of the tree. Bewear said nothing, there was nothing to be said. She was sure he'd understand one day, for now she just let him go

\---

Mareanie woke up with a smile and went to Bewear to greet her. She was in a very good mood after yesterday. She looked around and asked "Where is home?"


End file.
